


a collection of love

by orphan_account



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: A Collection of Drabbles, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A whole bunch of drabbles!!!! just pure fluff and love and happiness





	1. unsaid words

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! I plan on actually writing a lot more then I have been guys I promise ( though no one cares but) I hope you like this short drabble!! I plan on writing more drabbles like this!!

“I love you a lot but please stop trying to cook me dinner you suck”

Hannu stopped what he was doing when Joona said that. It was the first time either of them said “I love you” to each other directly and It had caught him off guard. He felt blood rushing to his face. Stupid face. Stupid pan. Stupid feelings. 

“Shut up” Hannu growled, taking the pan off the heat.“ As if you could do better” he muttered scraping the sad burnt eggs into the trash can hoping it wouldn’t melt the trash bag inside.

Joona laughed, walking closer until he was behind Hannu and rested his chin on his shoulder while slinging a lazy arm around his waist.

“I appreciate the effort, but really, you don’t have to cook” Joona said softly. Almost tenderly. 

Hannu felt a blush coming up again. And again he cursed his face. 

“ Fine, you want to eat, you cook” 

But neither of them moved and just stood there, soaking in the things that we unsaid and just enjoyed themselves in silence.


	2. I've never been happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they relaxed in the darkness and comfort of their room. Candles were strewn around the room, "For romance and shit" Jonna said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually a ask meme, but I cant find the original post. someone requested this

"I have never been happier" 

Riikka's voice was soft and nice in the quiet of the room. the Windows were shut, the curtains drawn. they relaxed in the darkness and comfort of their room. Candles were strewn around the room, "For romance and shit" Jonna said. her girl friend went along with it pleased. Jonna wasn't a very romantic person, but sometimes when she wanted to and on whims, she could be. Jonna squeezed her girlfriend holding her tighter, and pressed a kiss to her head. 

" Me either" 

Was the whispered answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I'm so sorry it's short guys!!! I really like this work though so I hope you like it too


	3. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet names are a must in a relationship! even if its cornier then Nebraska, its still wonderful to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this was super fun to write! I hope y'all enjoy!

Jonna dozed off on and off, cocooned in a heap of blankets. Paju was beside her, head on her new wife's shoulder, curly hair tickling Jonna’s nose. But she didn’t mind. She rather enjoyed the closeness and comfort of another human being. Ever since they got married Jonna had the pleasure of always finding the excuse to touch her and just be more touchy freely. Accidental brushing of hands when passing the salt, hugging and just pulling her fingers gently through Paju’s hair when they were just relaxing. Paju always reminded her to be careful   
“My hair will get poofy if you do it too much” she warned “ And I would rather not deal with my hair tonight”   
Jonna always laughed, and agreed. She would gently pulled her fingers through her long curls, careful not to snagged any knots and going through repeatedly.

But now they just sat cuddling on the couch, a blanket covering their laps and cross their shoulders putting them in an envelope of heat and trying to get warm after being outside for so long. The softness and quiet calming nerves and relaxing them both. Paju especially needed this. Winter was always stressful, with all the planning and stuff. So Jonna was glad to finally feel Paju relaxing and softening beside her. Jonna wiggled a bit so she wasn’t fully on her poor wife’s legs. A huff was all that was heard from the blankets beside her. Jonna readjusted herself before she broke the silence.

“ You okay my Dear?’

A sigh, a shift in the blankets then,-

“Ugh I am fine! And how many times have I told you to stop calling me that? You sound like my grandmother!” Grandma Kinnunen always had the habit of calling everyone dear, though she never looked like that type to do so. She was more of the no nonsense type of lady. Paju thought it was sort of weird, and unnecessary.

“Oh my Dear, my Dearie Dear, that is why I do it” Jonna grinned before being hit by a pillow. It was a wedding present from Sisko. it hurt like hell but it was worth it.

 

“What else should I say instead?” Jonna asked Innocently.

Paju huffed, obviously annoyed. Through this entire relationship they haven't really used Pet names. Well on Paju's end that is. Jonna was that person. The type of person who would call her a new Pet name every day, who would say said pet names at every opportunity even if the occasion was stiff and awful and unnecessary. 

"But honestly, who could blame me?" Jonna thought.She had grown up with her father always calling her honey or a variant of it. Joona was muffin, And Oona with all her grumpiness was Dad's little dumpling. It was hard to break a habit that was unknowingly drilled into you since you were small. Jonna had no reason to stop. 

“Anything but that please?”

“Mhhhhhh how about…” Jonna had to think of a good nickname, one to really peeve her off.

“How about…. little bean?”

“Never mind please go back to Dear, Sugar”

Jonna laughed 

“Where did “Sugar” come from?” Jonna asked “Not that I mind-” she added with a grin “ It’s cute”

Paju turned her head so she looked up at her. “Well it makes sense-” shifting a little so she can better look up, she turned back. “You work in a bakery, so it had to be something baking related. And also I wanted to keep up the family tradition of Pet names being a sort of food.” 

Paju looked so proud. "it took awhile to think of something cute food related. But I think it fits you"

" I love it." and It was true. She was happy she even had a pet name, Paju wasn't the type to call people anything but their actual names. It was corny but hers. And she loved Paju even more for it.

“ I love you” A kiss to her lips and forehead then-

“I know” and that was that. They kissed under the comfort of a bunch of blankets and the comfort of each other warmth. soaking in the atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if I got the characterizations right? this is my first time writing these two and I hope I did it justice


End file.
